I will always be here
by FoxKid1302
Summary: Side story from "Trust", with how Don and Mikey deal with themselves. Warning: Tcest. Read at your own risk.


- Race with ya back to the lair!

- Mikey! Wait! You're still hurt!

Don sprinted after his lover; wondering how much energy Mikey could store inside his body. The orange clad turtle never seemed to faze even after a furious battle. One moment ago he still struggled for his life, the next he was already at the couch playing video game. The blinding light spirit of Michelangelo was the only thing that helped soothing the gory violence Don had to face with his brothers. The purple terrapin was known for his level head and collective mind, but few knew about the raging storm inside him whenever he had to strike down an enemy, or watching his brothers got injured. When he was patching them up, he always gave the others the assurance look; little did they know he was bleeding his heart out. But all the wounds of his soul healed almost instantly the moment he could hold Mikey in his arms and look him in the eyes. Those sky-blue orbs could even shine through hell if they've ever been in…

- Gotcha!

Don jumped on his lover, tackled him stumbling through the lair's door. They rolled on each others' shells until hitting the couch. Mikey's muscles throbbed in his hands.

- Geez, with all this energy I can't believe you just came back from a fight – Don nuzzled his beak to Mikey's neck.

- Hey, in case you forgot, I was the Bat-mmfff... – He was cut short by a hand covering his beak.

- No matter how much I love you, honey, I can't stand you rubbing that trophy in our faces… my face – Don growled softly.

- Come on sweetie, I was just kidding – Mikey pried the hand on his mouth free - It's not like my fault you got eliminated right from the first round.

- Yeah, my little Mikey is with the big guys now, I'm not good for him anymore – Don faked a pout before sliding off his lover.

- Aw! Come on Donnie… Okay, I won't bring that up anymore. Can you patch me up now? These burns are starting to itch.

- What am I to do with you… – The genius sighed with a smile – Come on, let's fix you up so we can go to bed.

The two turtles scrambled up to the lab, with Mikey clung to Don's arm. As soon as the youngest spotted the cot he jumped on it, waiting expectantly for Don with his magical medic kit. The care-free turtle could only grasp a small portion of his lover's vast knowledge about first aid and as far as he could manage, changing a light bulb was already a challenge for him, let alone listening to the brainiac's endless rambling about scientific stuff. What kept him from separate with Don despite all their difference was the tranquility whenever Raph and Leo were in a fit. Sure those two are lovey-dovey, but when they argued they always got as bad as an old married couple. The only shelter Mikey could find at that moment was in Don's lab, where all the noise he could hear was the humming of machines and small tapping of his mate's fingers on the keyboard. It was also those fingers and hands that explored his body, caressed it like it's made of the most fragile material he could think of. All the calloused spots on the hands after years of wielding the bo staff and handling tools could only add to the sensation… Like right now when they were applying ointment to his burns and traveling up and down his left arm, just a little above the elbow…

- Don? Are you alright? – Mikey snapped out of his day-dream when he saw Don staring at his biceps, where there was a deeper cut than the other.

- Where… did you get this? – Don still glued his eyes to it, barely registered the question.

- Dunno. Probably one of those Foots with the chained sickle. That stuff is really nasty.

Don didn't say anything after that, just carefully disinfected the wound and wrapped it tightly. He must have missed it while frantically checking Mikey for any more serious injuries. But then, how could he miss something like_this_?

- Don, is something wrong? – Mikey saw the frown on his lover's face and didn't like it one bit.

- Oh… uhm, nothing – Don looked up to a concern face - Those burns on you are not too serious. Some ointment and it should be fine… Yeah, it should be fine. You probably have to endure the itches for a few days though.

- Don, the burns are not what you're really worry about, aren't they?

That was a statement, not a question.

- The weapon the Foots were using are not coated with poison, right? – Mikey raised an eyebrow.

- WHAT? No! Of course not! If they are then we won't be alive now! – Don stumbled all over his speech, which was not normal.

Something is definitely wrong.

Just as Don was about to turn away, Mikey reached up and pulled him back so they could look eyes to eyes. Sky-blue orbs came into contact with chocolate ones, and Don felt like they were looking right at his core. Until now, he still questioned himself: what cruel reality could darken these bright spheres into something unrecognizable?

- You're remembering about the 'other Mikey', right?

Don flinched. Mikey was always dead on at reading his brothers, and this time was no exception. He let out a sigh, moving his hand toward the arm that he just mended.

- You never told me how your arm got cut off like that...

- That 'other Mikey', not me - His mate corrected - I'm still here, alive and kicking, and you're still here, right?

- Mikey, I...

- Let me ask you something: my arm is still here, but just in case I lose it, will you fix me?

- With everything I can. - Don steeled his face.

- Do you have any intention to leave me behind?

- Absolutely not. - He curled his hands into fists.

- No matter what? - Mikey had raised his voice.

Don clamped his hands over Mikey's head, cut him off with a kiss. It was chatised, but soon turned into a passionate, lusting one. The young turtle flung his arms around the older one, pulling them closer so their plastrons scrapped together. His tongue pushed past Don's, snaking around in their mouths. He could feel his mate's emotions rise and fall like a tidal wave as anxiety and assurance warred with each other. Don could never know what will happen in the future, and the feeling of leaving his life source behind for whatever reason frightened him. He knew his mate asked all that just to help him made sure of himself, but still, it hurt. Mikey was also scared himself, yet he still had enough courage to share with him, so why couldn't he comfort him in return? Breaking the kiss, Don panted:

- No matter what, I will always be here for you, my love.

That was all the answer the little sunshine needed. He slid off the cot so he could spin Don around. Pushing the purple clad turtle onto it, Mikey ran a hand down the olive skin shoulder:

- Let make sure of what you say, shall we?

A little confused, Don let himself be pushed to lie down on his shell. Mikey climbed on to saddle him. He leaned down to connect their lips while running his hands down the genius's thighs under his sea-green skin legs. Don also rubbed his hands against the flexible thighs of his lover, feeling them vibrated under the touch of all the calloused on his palms. Mikey churred as those hands traveled to his inner thighs, one searching for the sensitive tail, the other reached up the growing bulge below his plastron. But the orange clad turtle had other idea. Breaking the kiss, he bit lightly on his mate's collarbone, where he knew would earn him a long, satisfying churr. Shifting his hidden member out of Don's reach, he let his tongue tracing the outline of the genius's plastron, where the skin was exposed to the cool saliva. Don couldn't stand all that teasing and started to squirm under Mikey's skillful tongue, his hands roaming uncontrollably over the body of his lover as Mikey continued his journey down.

A small 'slop' announced to the sea-green turtle about the erection he was coaxing to come out. Hands to either sides of his mate, Mikey plunged down on the throbbing cock, swallowing it whole.

- Oh... God! Mikey...! - Don moaned into the warmth around his shaft.

- I know, honey, just 'Mikey' is enough - He grinned, slipping off a little to licked on the tip of his mate's cock.

Clamping down again, Mikey worked the erection to its full length before dropping down. Don let himself be lost inside the warmth around his erection, hitting his head to the cot. It was always like the first time his brother gave him a blowjob, when he felt like he was struck by lightning. But he also knew his care-free lover had many ideas for their little fun. Glancing around for the lube but found none, Mikey grabbed the tube of ointment lying on the desk beside where they were making love on. The genius groaned as he felt his cock exposed to the cool air before gaspsing at something slick and gooey covered it. Lifting his head up, he saw Mikey's face covered his vision:

- You promised you'll always be here, right? - He asked with a huffed voice.

The brain of the genius was no longer working properly to put together an answer, he just nodded.

- I can make sure of that, so you don't have to worry anymore.

Before Don could process what he heard, his cock had impaled his lover as Mikey sat right down on it.

- HAaahhh! Mikey...! You... - Don's eyes threatened to roll to his back as ecstasy hit him with full force.

- Yes, Don!... Fill me, honey... Fill me with everything you have.

The ointment was nowhere as good as normal lube, but Mikey didn't know that, so it was pretty much his fault letting himself be penetrated so fast. Squeezing his eyes shut, the orange turtle worked to relax his muscles, as well as held back the tear of pain. Olive skin arms reached up, holding him tightly to the form beneath him.

- I'm hurting you, Mikey… I can't have that. Get up!

- I'm fine. It was nothing compared to the trauma you had with that future.

- I can handle worse, but not you getting hurt because of me.

- It's okay, hon. I want this, just as much as I want you.

Feeling the muscles loosened up, Mikey started to move up and down, letting Don's cock sliding in and out of him. The purple turtle moved in accordance, keeping the pounding as gentle as possible, but soon he found his body's need was getting the better of him.

- Yes...! Yes...! Oh yeah...! Harder, Donny! Harder!

He was more than happy to comply, joining his lover in a churr harmony. Buckling his hip up, the genius hit his mate's prostrate, making the youngest yelped.

- Aaahh… Yes! That's the spot! Come on Donnie… Let me have it!

Don was already on it. Rational thought slipping off him as he cupped his hands over the sea-green ass cheeks, moving his hip as fast as his position allowed him. One last thrust and he climaxed.

- Ooohh Mikeyyy…Mmmfff

His scream of pleasure was drowned into his lover's throat as their lips were sealed together. Shot after shot, Mikey's inside was filled with the hot, creamy juice. Releasing Don so he could breath, the orange terrapin snuggled to his chin:

- Now part of you will always be here… _inside me_…

- Mikey… - Don panted as he felt something hard rubbing his lower plastron – What about you?

- I want to prove to you that you'll never leave me, not the other way around

- I'm gonna need a part of you in me too… Can I have it? ... Please…

Don heard a little 'flop' as he slid out from Mikey. The upper turtle shifted forward, moving his own erection to the one beneath him. The genius lift his head up to a throbbing cock, he licked it with all the saliva drooling from his mouth to his tongue. The cool liquid dropping on the tip of Mikey's shaft caused him to shudder. Leaning forward, he let Don swallowed him all the way to the hilt. Don started to move up and down the length of his mate's tool, biting teasingly at the tip. The movement made his little sunshine churr and moan loudly, but just as he pushed a finger into the hole he just filled, a hand shot down to stop him:

- No, Don. J-just… let me cum. Don't let it leak… I need all of it… in me.

The devotion Mikey showed him touched his core. Removing the hand, he switched to massaging the little wagging tail; all the while keep his head a blur on the cock. The moment Mikey came, he shot right to the back of Don's throat and the olive skin turtle was eager to swallow it all. With their whole bodies spent, the youngest collapsed right into his brother's loving arms. Planted a kiss on top of his lover's head, Don whispered:

- I will always be here with you… no matter what…

- I know… I love you, Donnie…

- I love you too… my love…


End file.
